We're both unique (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: Noelle and Junko, Papyrus and Frisk's daughters, are very different in many aspects. However, there is one specific difference that makes Junko, the youngest sister, very upset. Can her big sister Noelle make her feel better? (A short cute story about the protagonist of "Once Upon A Handplate".)


**Another short sequel story to my "Once Upon A Handplate" AU fanfic. This one is about its main protagonist, so you'll be confused if you haven't read the other (long) story. But long story short, Papyrus and Frisk have a powerful hybrid daughter, who has DT and (skeleton) magic. The story itself is an AU to "Handplates", which is why Gaster is no longer a scientist and is submitted to electronic supervision for his crimes. But those same things are kinda rephrased in the story, lol. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Undertale", those belong to Toby Fox, however I do own Noelle and Junko.**

* * *

It was an ordinary summer day, that wasn't any different from other summer days. Life was following its calm routine. In an ordinary small garden, not really standing out from other ones of the village, were playing two not so ordinary sisters. They were the daughters born from the love of a human and a monster, the first ones of their kind since a long while in history. Everybody in the village knew them by the names Noelle and Junko. The two sisters couldn't be more different. Physically, they didn't resemble each other, and the huge age gap was barely to blame. Noelle had long brown hair (often tied in a ponytail), green eyes and white skin, while Junko had short black hair, brown eyes and bronze skin. Some villagers even joked sometimes how the sisters could barely pass as such. But in terms of personality, a resemblance could be found: Noelle and Junko were both strong spirited, very determined girls. One like the other could be even too stubborn at times. They got those traits from their parents - Frisk and Papyrus, the two embassadors of monsterkind. Yes, the girls were from an important family, but they didn't act that way. They couldn't care less and lived totally normal lives. Junko was living a carefree childhood, and Noelle had a normal, but honorable in her view, job at the adoption agency. Due to her job, Noelle lived in the city, far from her parental nest, but she regularily visited her family. She'd spend the time chatting with her parents, and doing fun activities with her little sister.  
And so here Noelle was now, face to face with Junko for a ball play. She was a thirty-two years old woman, though she appeared to be much younger. Most people would say she was in her early twenties. It was certainly due to her slower aging, being part monster. Just like monsters, Noelle aged slower once she became an adult. Not that she'd complain. Her simple outfit, consisting in a jeans, brown boots and her favourite grey shirt with V-like pink stripes, gave her a relaxed look. Noelle always looked very natural, but no less pretty. Her life experience made her have a calm attitude and vibes. After knowing her better, one could feel that this woman had reached serenity some time ago. And it was true. Noelle was standing in a relaxed posture, giving her sister a look of expectation.  
"Are you gonna shoot me this ball, no?"  
Junko grinned in response, while keeping her ball for herself, bouncing the ball with her feet, or sometimes her knees. She was in the mood to make Noelle wait. Unlike her older sister, Junko was a little kid, being only five years old. A very energic kid, who'd often get into playful mischief. Junko was a slightly tomboyish girl, and she loved games involving running, jumping or the ball. Her outfit reflected her fun loving personality. She was wearing a yellow shirt with orange stripes, blue overalls, red sneakers, and a checkered red and orange bandana around her neck.  
"Just a sec!" - the kid replied with a large grin, doing another trick with her ball.  
Noelle sighed. Sometimes, Junko just loved to make her wait. But she knew it was only in good fun. The kid would often try to "annoy" her sister, but it wasn't out of nasty intentions. Junko surely just expected an amusing reaction from Noelle, but the latter was too mature for that and knew patience was the key. Seeing that Noelle wasn't reacting, Junko would quickly get bored and move on. This what was happening now. Junko thought that boredom would make Noelle lose her patience and demand louder to get going. But that didn't happen. That was to be expected. Then, the kid got an idea.  
"Get ready!" - she yelled.  
Noelle positioned herself, ready as ever to not miss the ball, with a focused expression. Junko giggled and shoot at the ball. But instead of aiming Noelle, she aimed higher. Both sisters raised their heads, to see the ball land… on the roof. Noelle turned her head to Junko with an incredulous expression.  
"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" - she asked flatly.  
"Whoops." - Junko shrugged with an innocent expression.  
But the little girl failed to conceal her amused grin, giving away her intentions. Noelle briefly arched an eyebrow in an unimpressed way, then she replied:  
"Don't feign innocence, I can see through you."  
"You can't." - Junko shook her head.  
"It was clever, but not clever enough. You know we have to get that ball back somehow, right?" - Noelle said, looking up at the roof - "But don't you think I'll go up there."  
"But... how shall we play then?" - Junko exclaimed.  
"My 'friend' will get the ball back." - Noelle replied with a smile.  
Before Junko could ask what "friend" Noelle was talking about, the latter magically summoned a... Gaster Blaster! It was one of those huge dog skulls, bound to its users' magic and that usually served as weapons. But they could also be used for different things, if the user commanded so. The appearance of a Gaster Blaster, notably its eyes, depended on its owner too, and that was why Noelle's Gaster Blaster wasn't identical to her father's, Sans' or Gaster's ones. The eyes of Noelle's blaster had pink irises (corresponding to Noelle's default color glow), and it also had eyelashes. It wasn't that long ago when Noelle got her own Gaster Blaster. She wanted to exploit her magic abilities, a huge part of herself, further and so she asked Gaster if he could help her. With proper authorization, Gaster gave her the weapon he had worked on years ago. In gratitude, Noelle encouraged Gaster to (finally) publish a book about his research on the magic emitters. It was quite a breakthrough in the SOUL and magic area, and the published book provided the scientist the royalties that permitted him give more for his family. It took weeks, or maybe even months, but Noelle eventually learned to use her blaster.  
Noelle waved her hand, giving it a silent order to fly up to the roof and it didn't take her anything for the pink-eyed skull to nuzzle against the ball, making it fall back down. Noelle caught the ball with her hands, and then she turned back to her little sister. With a smile, Noelle clacked her fingers and the blaster popped out of the sight.  
"Convenient, isn't it?" - Noelle asked rhetorically - "Next time, think of a cleverer trick, Jun."  
Noelle then threw the ball back to Junko, but to her surprise, the little girl didn't even move from her spot. Noelle noticed that Junko was looking at her with an upset expression.  
"What's the matter, Junko?"  
"I don't wanna play anymore."  
With those words, Junko then just went back inside the house at a quick pace, leaving Noelle a bit confused. In the living room, Papyrus and Frisk saw their daughter pass by in a grumpy mood and immediately wondered what was going on.  
"You're not playing outside?" - Frisk asked.  
"No!" - was all Junko replied as she went up the stairs.  
"JUNKO? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN YOU AND NOELLE?" - Papyrus asked on his turn.  
"I just don't wanna play!" - Junko yelled back, then added with a grumble - "Not with Noelle, anyway…"  
"But why not? What happened?" - Frisk asked with concern.  
"I wanted play ball! Not watch Noelle show-off her stupid magic..!"  
With an irritated sigh, Junko then made it to the second floor. Before she had the chance to disappear in her room, Papyrus spoke again.  
"HER MAGIC ISN'T S-..." - Papyrus decided to rephrase - "YOU DON'T REALLY MEAN IT, DO YOU?"  
But instead of an answer, Junko just slammed the door. Papyrus and Frisk exchanged a look, but then saw Noelle standing at the doorframe of the kitchen. Noelle had a concerned expression on her face.  
"Noelle, what happened out there so Junko reacts that way?" - Frisk asked her eldest daughter.  
"We were playing ball, but Junko kicked it up on the roof." - Noelle retold - "Then I summoned my Gaster Blaster to get the ball back, but then Junko declared she didn't want to play and rushed back inside."  
"OH NO, SO SHE'S IN THAT MOOD AGAIN?" - Papyrus sighed sadly.  
"I guess she is..." - Frisk said, lying her hand on her husband's shoulder - "Junko's clearly upset she hasn't magic like Noelle does."  
It was true. Another thing that differenciated the sisters was that Noelle was born with powerful magic abilities, while Junko wasn't. When the kid found out that difference between the two, she was disappointed, since she wished she could do all the amazing things Noelle was able to do with her magic. Thus almost every time Noelle used her magic abilities for whatever reason, Junko would get kinda upset for a moment. Just like that moment, when Junko went to her room, not in the mood to be around anyone. In her room, Junko was lying on her bed in a fœtal position, with a frown and fresh tearstains on her cheeks. __"Why she always does that?"__ \- the kid was asking herself - __"She mocks me for not being cool? Well, she's not cool either, doing that!"__ Junko then heard a gentle knock on the door, making her agitated thoughts pause for a moment.  
"Jun? May I come in?" - Noelle said from the other side of the door.  
"Go away…" - Junko replied, though halfheartedly.  
"Please? I just want to talk." - Noelle insisted.  
"...Fine."  
The door opened and Noelle entered the room, closing the door behind her afterwards. Junko immediately turned around, to face the wall. Noelle approached and sat down on the bed. After a short moment, she spoke up:  
"Look, I'm sorry if I upset you. I swear I didn't mean it, I just wanted get back the ball easier and faster."  
"Why are you telling me this?" - Junko mumbled - "You were so glad use your powers."  
"Because I care about your feelings, Jun. Yes, I like use my magic, but I don't like when you're upset." - Noelle explained - "I know you wish you had magic like me. I'm sorry it's not the case. If it was possible, I would give you all my magic, to make you happy."  
Another silent moment passed. Then, Junko turned her head to look at her older sister.  
"Really..? You'd do that?" - she asked curiously.  
"Of course. You're my little sister, I only want you to be happy." - Noelle confirmed with a light smile.  
Switching to a sitting position, Junko explained:  
"I just wish I could do all the cool stuff you can do."  
"I understand… You think that with magic, you'd be 'cooler'?"  
"Well... yeah. You have great magic, so you're the cool Savior and everyone loves you. You're a human with magic powers, so you're very unique."  
"It's true that I'm different from any human or monster, since I'm a mix of both. But you know what? Everybody is different. There's no two exact same persons in this world. Our mom isn't like other humans, our dad isn't like other monsters. Our uncle Asriel is different from others too, being immortal __and__ a prince. My children are twins, yet they're very different from each other." - Noelle explained to the child - "Diversity is what makes our world so amazing. Everybody has something special about them, thus we're all special in our ways."  
"You think I'm special too?" - Junko asked, looking in Noelle's green eyes.  
"You definitely are." - the woman replied, then smiled - "If you want, I can show you."  
Junko tilted her head in curiousity and confusion. Noelle then magically summoned Junko's SOUL, so it was glowing on her chest. The kid gasped, surprised by the sudden apparition of her SOUL.  
"Did Mom and Dad tell you about SOULs?" - Noelle asked.  
"A little." - Junko replied.  
"You probably know a SOUL is usually of one color, representing a person's main trait. But yours… yours is of __two__ colors!"  
Junko's SOUL indeed was bicolored. One half was red, like Frisk's SOUL, and another half was cyan, which was the color in which Papyrus' magic manifested itself the most (his magic bones). When the parents' SOULs forged a new one the first time, the two drops mixed perfectly together, making Noelle's SOUL of an uniform pink color. But when it happened the second time, the two SOUL drops didn't exactly mix together, and formed two halves of Junko's SOUL instead.  
"Even my own SOUL is of just one color. You have a SOUL like no other, Junko!" - Noelle went on - "Which makes you unique."  
"Amazing... I'm unique too..!" - Junko almost squealed at the revelation.  
Noelle then put the SOUL back in her sister's body, then she gently stroked Junko's black hair. As the kid looked up to her, Noelle added:  
"You and I are both unique, in our own ways. And I think it's awesome."  
"I think it's awesome too." - Junko finally smiled.  
Noelle then pulled Junko closer, and the two sisters hugged tightly. With a content smile and a gentle voice, Noelle then said:  
"I love you, Jun. This alone makes you very special in my eyes."  
"Love you too." - Junko tightened her embrace - "And sorry I said your magic is stupid."  
"Aw, it's alright. We often say things we don't mean when we're upset or angry." - Noelle replied, all forgiving - "I'll try to not use my magic too much around you, if it upsets you that much."  
"...No, it's fine." - Junko shook her head with a smile - "I'm okay with that."  
Noelle smiled back, glad that things were settled between them. Yet again, when a small fight happened between them, it never lasted. And those were unsignificant compared to all the fun moments they shared. Noelle then recalled about the ball lying abandoned on the grass, which was unacceptable at such a sunny day.  
"Now, I believe we have a football game to resume?"  
"Right! Let's go!" - Junko jumped off her bed with an eager expression - "I bet I'll beat you!"  
"It's yet to be seen." - Noelle chuckled.  
The two sisters then went out of the room and down the stairs. They both were different in many aspects. But they cared for each other truly and unconditionally. And for this reason alone, one would always be unique in the other's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: just wanted to write a story about my two OCs and Papyrisk daughters, Noelle and Junko. It gives a glimpse on how life went on after the end of my fanfic years later, and on the two sisters' relationship. A few clarifications are in order, though.**

**One of Zarla's tumblr posts clarified a thing or two about what Gaster Blasters are exactly. And so I used this info here! :D Noelle got one too, since she's Papyrus' daughter and thus the blaster can work with her as well as for a skeleton. Zarla draws all the blasters differently, according to who those belong to. Each has characteristics of the user, and thus the same applies to Noelle's blaster! Also, since Gaster is supervized for his crimes, he can't work anywhere. However, nothing forbade him to eventually publish a book, and publishing about his research was a perfect way to get some more money for the family! (His girlfriend is a book illustrator, but the main resources come from Asgore, since he's the king and responsible of Gaster's house arrest.)**

**I never explained that in my stories, but I once published a fun fact on DA about Papyrus and Frisk's SOUL bound. After their SOULs bounded for the first time, Frisk's aging process slowed down, matching one of a monster. That way, the couple can live a very long life together. Since Noelle and Junko are hybrids (partially monsters), they too benefit of the extended life! Noelle will be around for a very long while, and she'll always appear younger than she is. The same applies to Junko. Even though she has no magic abilities, there's still some magic in her body (being a hybrid too) and thus she'll age slowly too. :)**

**...I must say that we just reached the last story I wrote related to my AU. And sadly it'll probably be the last. I went through everything I wanted to explore long and wide, and I'm at my last semester at college (so I won't have much time left to write for entertainement anyway). My only regret is that I couldn't write a story about Gaster and Patty's wedding. :( I really love their couple and they deserve the best theatrical conclusion, but I just… can't do it. And it breaks my heart. Anyway, thank you to those who read those stories or found whatever interest in them. **


End file.
